


The Weight On His Shoulders

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Adam tries to ease some of the weight from Lucas' shoulders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks "Shoulder" Challenge

“Let me help you,” Adam Carter said.

“I told you, I can manage by myself,” Lucas North replied.  He went back to the painstaking job of sorting through all the group details which had been gathered over the past ten days.

From what Section D could work out, the group was composed of twelve members, each member connected to two or three others, but no-one knowing any more than that.  Somehow the members formed a spider’s web, but as yet it had been impossible to identify the spider in the middle.

“I’m sure it would be easier if we were to work on it together,” Adam added.

“I don’t need your help!” Lucas snapped.

Malcolm shook his head and beckoned Adam over to join him.  “He’s determined to prove to Harry he can do it,” Malcolm said quietly.

“I know,” Adam replied.  “I just don’t want him to feel he’s got the weight of the world on his shoulders.”

“Give him time.  And meanwhile continue to offer him support when you can.”

Adam nodded and sat back at his own desk.  He put his headphones on and listened to the tape which had been sent over, hoping it might throw some more light on the case.  After about an hour, he took the headphones off, stood up and stretched, before going out.

About fifteen minutes later he returned carrying a paper bag containing a couple of filled rolls.  He passed one to Lucas.  “I thought you might be hungry,” he said.

Lucas inspected the contents of the roll and then bit into it hungrily.  “Thank you.  Mmm, this is very good.”

While Lucas was eating, Adam took the opportunity to look over the progress Lucas had made.  “This is coming together really well,” he said.

“Mrrmph,” Lucas replied, his mouth full of bread roll.  Then he added, “There’s a few bits I still need to tie up.  It’s got so complicated it’s quite hard to hold all the bits in one hand.”

“You’re welcome to borrow one of mine,” Adam said, waving a hand to indicate its availability.

“Okay.”  Lucas indicated the items which he was trying to include into his web and Adam followed Lucas’ instructions, adding some ideas of his own.  Finally they had a good idea of the structure of the group, and where they weren’t entirely sure they had been able to make reasonable assumptions.

“Excellent,” Adam said.  “You’ve done a great job here.”

***

By the time they had finished explaining their conclusions to Harry and Jo, it was getting late.  Adam suggested Lucas come back to his house and have something to eat there.  Lucas tried to object, but Adam insisted it would be no problem and he’d be happy to thaw the Bolognese sauce he’d frozen at the weekend.

As they waited for the food to cook, Adam noticed Lucas was sitting hunched up.  “How about I massage your shoulders for you?  It might help you relax a little.”

Lucas nodded, so Adam came over.

“Take you shirt off,” Adam instructed.

Lucas put his arms round his chest and shook his head.

“Don’t be daft,” Adam said.  “There’s no need to be ashamed of your tattoos.”

Lucas continued to hug his body.

Adam moved round behind Lucas and put his own arms round him, before gently easing Lucas’ arms away from his chest.  Lucas relaxed a little, but Adam could still feel the tension within him.  He unbuttoned Lucas’ shirt and helped him take it off.

Lucas was still thin and the tattoos stood out in stark contrast to his pale skin.  Adam didn’t say anything, but placed his hands on Lucas’ shoulders and slowly rubbed his thumbs into the taut muscles.

After a while, Lucas gave a sigh and said, “Thank you!”

Adam stopped.  “Does that make you feel a bit better?” he asked.

Lucas nodded.

“Good,” Adam continued.  “The next step is to get some decent food inside you.  And I’ve got a bottle of red wine if you’d like some.”

“Thank you.  I should have thought and bought something on the way.”

“No need.  What you could do though, is lay the table.  I can direct you to the cutlery and glasses.”

Lucas stood up and began to put his shirt back on.

“I can lend you a t-shirt if you’d like,” Adam said.

“It’s okay.  I’d probably get sauce on it.”

“All the more reason not to wear a decent shirt.  Wait there and I’ll get you one.”

Adam ran upstairs and grabbed a t-shirt from a shelf.  He leant over the banister and threw it at Lucas, who laughed and put it on.

“Much better,” Adam said on his return.  “Come on, let’s eat!”

After they had eaten Adam suggested they take their glasses and the bottle and sit on the sofa.  Once seated, Adam cautiously put an arm round Lucas’ shoulders.  Then, since he felt no resistance, he pulled the other man towards him and enjoyed the sensation as Lucas settled against his chest.

 


End file.
